Rediscovering our Memories
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: [AU][SORATO]Sora has being stuck in the underworld for two years with no memories but the ones she had for two years. What if a boy from her past is delivered to the underworld, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon and will never but I do own the plot and S'gath Dracula.

**This must seem plain compare to my other stories but this is something to work on when I have an writer's block. I won't a chapter at a time but instead, I'll try and finish a few chapters before posting. Thanks for reading and please review at the end of each chapter. And now, I present you REDISCOVERING OUR MEMORIES!**

**-Love always, Ari.**

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Rediscovering our memories

**Prologue: Only the beginning **

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A girl with brilliant auburn hair going just below her shoulders clung to her face and neck ran through the rain with dark ruby eyes full of fear. She was clad in a white tennis outfit which clung to her body and was see-through.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as a black creature lunged on her and clawed at her bloodied back. She screamed and tried to hurry but lost her footing and tumbled onto the floor while the creature clawed at her arms, torso and legs. She was in so much pain and she could do nothing but scream.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and just when she thought she was about to lose conscious, the torture stopped and she couldn't hear the clicking of claws anymore. She weakly opened her eyes and saw a figure in black bending over her with a malicious smirk on his face and glowing crimson eyes, she watched with fear while the man bent down and grabbed her by the neck and she screamed for help as if her body was being torn apart but it stopped and she found herself in a room.

She was on a large luxurious bed while the man leaned over her, she screamed and tried to push him away but he seized her struggles with one hand capturing her wrists and he lowered his head to her neck and began torturing it endlessly.

The redhead screamed and tried to kick him with tears in her eyes and screamed even louder when he slapped her hard across the face and heard him chuckle darkly, loving to see her in pain.

She begged for him to stop the painful abuse as he tore her clothing off and began touching and abusing her, she screamed for someone to help her but soon began screaming only one word: Yama.

He continued to abuse her while she cried and screamed and her lower body was paralysed with immense pain and she lost her conscious in the pain but she remained conscious to have him sink his fangs into her neck and getting off her battered and cut body.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Time has past since the painful incident and the redhead had forgotten about it, she had forgotten her past but she tried to regain her memories but now, she was just a doll, a puppet, a toy or whatever you want to call it.

It has being two years since she had being taken from the surface world where humans roam and to a place where there was no sun nor was there a moon but when it was day time, it would be bright and at night, it would be dark and demons and other dark creatures roamed. It was called _The Underworld_.

A woman with flaming auburn hair with black streaks coursing thorugh it stood in front of a man with her back straight and her head bowed to the floor.

The man had a malicious smirk on his face while he eyed the woman clad in black. She had waist length auburn hair and dull dark ruby eyes, her face was blank and her eyes continued to stare at the ground. Her skin was as white as paper and seemed to glow in the darkness.

Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon and she wore a black sleeveless kimono shirt, a pair of black sleeve-like flares on her arms and black flared jeans and chunky black boots and elbow length black fingerless gloves. (The arm bits are the ones from Yuna's costume from FFX.)

A katana was attached to her hip while a black choker hung around her neck and on her right ear hung a silver earring of a fang.

The man who sat on a stone throne in front of the woman had floor length silver hair and crimson eyes with silver slits for pupils. They shone with a sadistic gleam and skimmed over the woman's body. He wore a black robe and nothing was seen from under it.

"Sora, Sora…" He crooned at the woman.

The woman looked up, "Yes, master?"

Her voice was void with emotion but there was an icy edge to her tone.

The man smirked, "The seventh chosen one has being found."

The woman by the name of Sora forced a smile, "That's great news, Master Dracula."

Dracula continued to sneer, "Yes, his name is Yamato Fenrir Ishida."

Something clicked in the woman's mind, "Yamato, sir?"

The man had a secretive smirk on his face, "Yes, Sora, his name is Yamato."

The girl didn't know where she heard the name from but it was so familiar.

Dracula was going to continue speaking when the doors flew open and a lad with brilliant spiky golden blonde hair and icy cold sapphire blue eyes walked in, he was dressed in a black sleeveless zipper top and baggy black pants and black sneakers and fingerless black gloves. He held a large blade with one hand while he continued walking until he was next to Sora. His skin was almost as white as Sora's skin. (He looks completely like Cloud from FFVIIAC.)

He glared up at Dracula while Sora stared at the blonde with blank eyes.

Dracula continued to smirk unnervingly, "Welcome to The Underworld, Yamato."

The blonde called Yamato bared his canine fangs at Dracula who sneered, "Being a lupus must really make you feel powerful."

"_Quando podeces te regi eorum fecerunt?" _The lad named Yamato spat at Dracula. **"When did the assholes make you their king?"**

Dracula's smirk widened and he replied, _"mille annus abhinc." _**"A thousands years ago."**

Yamato's eyes widened, the bastard understood him.

Dracula sat back, satisfied and began cooing at the blonde, "Now, now, Yamato, I advice you don't try to insult me in Latin."

Yamato snarled coldly, "I don't care."

Dracula turned his attention to Sora and smirked. As if knowing what the smirk meant, Sora drew her katana out of its sheath and held it to Yamato's neck with godlike speed and drawled icily, "Perhaps you will now, Wolf."

Yamato switched his attention to the redhead, unfazed, "Such words from a pathetic little gir-"

Sora had decked him across the face before he could finish the word with a gloved knuckle.

Matt staggered back, he expected the attack and didn't even bother to dodge or block it, he wiped away the red liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm.

Sora hissed at him, _"Dún do bheal." _**"Shut your mouth."**

Yamato recognized the language to be Gaeilge but he didn't understand what she said.

The blonde smirked, "And if I don't, vampire?"

Sora smirked back at him, "Then I will be obliged to rip your balls off."

"You can try but you'll fail," Yamato's hand tightened on the hilt of his blade.

Sora drawled, "You're so up yourself, but then," Sora lowered her eyes and her grip on the hilt of her katana tightened, "I love killing bastards like you!"

Sora swung her sword so it went flying towards his throat. He ducked and swung his blade upwards, the redhead jumped out of its way, the blade missed her by a hair's width.

Sora inhaled sharply, he's good. She ran with her sword thrust forward to Yamato who slid out of the way.

The blonde swung his arm towards Sora, his hand making contact with the girl's face, causing her to fly towards the opposite wall.

The wall crumbled down but Sora sat back up and wiped away some of the debris from her shoulders before grabbing her sword which had fallen beside her and leaped to the blonde with silent rage.

She leaped up and swung her sword down towards the blonde who blocked with his much larger sword and just as Sora dropped to the ground, he parried the blow. Sora dodged out of the way but her shirt was cut around the waist area.

Sora narrowed her eyes and did a twirl and swung her sword but Yamato blocked with his sword and hit hard. The katana blew from Sora's arms and she uttered a small gasp and watched her sword fly but quickly recovered and dropped down and swung out her leg, kicking him in the shins before leaping up and kicking the side of his neck… well or at least tried.

He caught her by the ankle and swung her, she flew to the wall but this time turned and kicked off the wall and ran to the blonde and miraculously kicked the large sword out of the blonde's hand.

Yamato narrowed his eyes slightly before doing a flip back to avoid the attack of the redhead's leg. Sora ran to him and did an uppercut to his chin but he caught her by the wrist and tightened his grip.

Sora clenched her teeth while trying to break free of the lupus's grip. She did one thing that could save her wrist, she kicked him where it hurt the most.

As suspected, Yamato let go of her wrist and doubled over with a muffled "oof."

Sora smirked in self-satisfaction and used his position to her advantage. She kicked him straight across the face, causing the blonde to go flying to the side.

Sora panted slightly and ran to go to after the blonde but a voice stopped her, "That's enough for now, Sora dear."

Sora froze before turning to her master abruptly and bowing deeply, "Roger that, master."

Yamato got up with a painful expression which turned menacing. His eyes flashed and Yamato howled in pain as his insides twisted and reshaped. His ears grew longer and more canine. His fangs grew out as his face crunched, pushing itself out to form a muzzle. Yamato's fingers became longer as thick black claws replaced his normal fingernails. His feet became more wolf-like; the back part of his feet grew upward so he was mainly standing on his toes, which were now longer with jagged black talons. Yamato's clothes moulded into his body as grey fur sprouted from his skin. Near his lower back a long bushy tail began to grow out and began sweeping.

Sora looked at the 'lupus-therion' standing before her. It was growling and glaring at her with menace.

Dracula wasn't worried, he clicked his fingers and a lad with a huge amount of bushy brown hair that defied gravity materialized with a cloud of black smoke in front of him. He had cold amber eyes which seem to contain a lot of sadness within them and resembled cat eyes. He wore a black hairband on his forehead and a grey muscle shirt and baggy cargoes and black sneakers. Grey wristbands wrapped around his wrists and he had catlike features and paws and claws and sharp teeth and pointy ears.

The brunette dropped to one knee, "Master, you called?"

He had a cool voice but there was some other emotion in it that sounded positive.

Dracula nodded, "yes, Tai, I did. Disable the lupus and take him to Chamber 8th."

The brunette named Tai nodded his head, "Yes master."

Dracula turned his attention back to Sora who was dodging the attacks from the wolf who was attacking her with such speed, Sora could almost fail to dodge. The redhead clutched her left upper arm which was stained crimson, blood trailed down her whole arm.

Sora's eyes widened when the lupus-therion leaped on top of her, its claws grabbed her upper arms, the sharp nails digging into her arms while it prepared to rip her body apart. But when their eyes met, something happened.

Tai was running over to the two but stopped when he saw something among the vampire and lupus-therion.

The lupus-therion softened its grip on the vampire's arms while his hard eyes softened as if in recognition.

Sora too saw something in the lupus-therion's sapphire eyes, something familiar.

The lupus-therion soon transformed back into its more humanoid form of a guy and dropped on top of the vampire, apparently unconscious and began subconsciously rubbing his face at the crook of her neck.

Tai reached the two and wrenched the lupus off Sora by the shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Sora stood up, shocked and questions began to fill her mind and the familiar scent.

Dracula smirked and made a sound of amusement, drawing the female vampire's attention, "Master?"

Dracula only waved for her to come over. The vampiress walked over to the male vampire with a puzzled look. He grabbed her by the arms and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

Sora didn't respond, she just let me take over, it was a normal routine, getting screwed by him.

Dracula carried her over to his gigantic four-poster bed and tossed her on top of the blood red satin sheets and got on top of her began kissing her again while stripping their clothes and got further as he began kiss her neck.

He used one hand to keep him upright while the other roamed over her body. Sora just laid their and let him do whatever he wanted like always, she could never pleasure him at will and she never got aroused when he touched her, not even when he was inside her.

He started inserting into her while she just laid their letting him move, she felt no pleasure out of it but she knew she had to please him so she let him do it. By the time he climaxed, Sora was still feeling nothing, he slid out of her and laid beside her and fell into a deep slumber.

Sora sat up and got out of the bed and started collecting her clothing and pulled them on before walking out of his chamber and to her own, wanting to get rid of his residue and clean herself. To her, sex was never pleasurable, she didn't ever remember enjoying it ever, she was after all his sex toy, something he used and threw away if he didn't enjoy, he had countless women to screw and some males to screw as well, that disgusting man.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Kind of disgusting? Well, the two don't remember each other and I suck at sex scenes, I decided not to be detailed with these two. Please review and tell me what you think. Right now, I have a minor writer's block with my other stories, I'm very sorry!  
**

**-Love Ari.**

Footnotes:

Fenrir: In the Norse mythology, Fenrir is the monstrous wolf, son of Loki and the giantess Angrboda.

Lupus: Latin for Wolf. A lupus is a werewolf, transforming every full moon into a lupus-therion but for those who are able to control their transformations can transform with their will whenever they want.

Languages: I'm trying to use old languages. Yamato speaks Latin and Sora speaks Gaeilge (Irish Gaelic.)

Lupus-therion: Lupus is Latin for wolf and therion means beast.

**Next chapter: **Yamato wakes up in an unfamiliar room with company.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It is in my sincere apologies for not updating any of my stories for months (or years). For I have lost interest in writing many of the stories I posted; during the past year, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I came to one conclusion. I am leaving this account, though, do not fear, I will still be around, in my new account: Lynette Meyer.

During the past year, I have battled teenage depression, insomnia and a mild case of tourettes. I was given virtually no time to update my stories because of the stress high school having placed on me. This year, I will be doing my School Certificate – for those who do not know what that is, it is like OWLS in Harry Potter.

I have lost interest in many of my stories – mainly Soul Tamers; I was rereading them last night and noticed the decline in passion as the chapters went on. I was embarrassed to read my previous stories and to dwell on how childish my stories had seemed. I had seemed so immature and illiterate and could not bear to touch the stories again. Though, I am satisfied with Embrassez Moi and will continue to publish it in my new account. I may or may not post Soul Tamers in my new account, but it would be heavily edited (or even with a new title). I will continue Izulde Academy but it will be very heavily edited (as I am very disappointed in myself at the magic) and it will be under a new title (though I do not know what to call it yet). I may continue Rediscovering Our Memories and will post an edited version of Missing You Always in my new account.

For those who waited months for my stories, I will definitely be more active, more passionate, more professional in my new account as I am abandoning Wishinstahhz. There are things in this account that sadden me, I confess, there were things in that account of which I had lied about, and the somewhat unoriginal storylines of my story. Even my username resembles someone else's, but mostly I lied about being two people in this account when all along, I was alone. I first entered the world of fanfiction under the guise of a guy and later added a female counterpart, when all along, I was just plain Lynette Meyer.

With me leaving this account, I am leaving behind my childish ambitions and releasing myself from the guilt and pain I went through during the past 3 years.

In the past three years, this account had went through many changes, many usernames, from Akito Minamoto to Dark Magician Sage, Dark Magician & Holy Mage, Gamemaster & Wishinstahhz, and finally to Wishinstahhz.

As I reflect on my past, I think of all the lies I told, the happy face I tried to put up, the false façade I created and how fake I became. But I must clarify that I will be entirely honest in my new account.

The concepts of ideas in my summary for my future stories may or may not be used in the future remains a decision I am making. I now find my original ideas stupid and childish. Any concept of my characters that I make up makes me cringe from the mary-sueness in my stories. A perfect, cold-hearted bitch, who falls in love with a loving, blond rockstar who seems to understand her in EVERY way. I cringed at how I made them inhuman, I made them as perfect as I could when normal human beings should have many flaws, I made them smart, beautiful, athletic, talented when in reality, not many people could do things they can.

In the past year, I have done a lot of thinking. I changed, I began to know the hardships of life, it have made me bitter (or realistic), therefore, my writing will be under a new genre, they will not be superhero-like anymore. I have been brought back down to reality by spending some time on Gaia, where I was surrounded by literate, sarcastic people, who I have learnt off of.

As my last request in this account, please do not think I am running away, I am letting myself go and striving for what's best for me. Please come to my new account in read the MORE polished ideas of Lynette Meyer – this account will be left alone, whether the stories stay or not depends on the admins.

Yours Sincerely,

Lynette Meyer


End file.
